


The Cabin

by MissLaces



Category: The Fox - Ylvis (Music Video), Ylvis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLaces/pseuds/MissLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going for a weekend trip up to the cabin! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

THE CABIN  
Part 1

”Pack lightly, you’re not going to need any fancy dresses cause there’s not a restaurant in sight where we going.” That was what Vegard told you last night, so here you where trying to decide what to pack. Toilette things for sure.. A pair of jeans, 2 t-shirts, a woolen sweater, socks a blouse and a skirt… oh… and your newly bought underwear. You found them on a quick lunch shopping last week and you haven’t got use of them yet. The cream white see-through laces are very soft and perfectly clinging to your curves. They’re sexy in a practical way, you hate thongs, those are made for women who like to torture themselves you think. The bra is in the same material with a bit of a push-up effect. Yeah, they will serve their purpose…  
When done you head out to the kitchen waiting for your love to come home from work. It’s gonna be a late drive, it’s almost 19.00 and he’s yet not home. Just moment later you hear the car outside and soon Vegard pops in. Hey darling let’s go! He’s taking your bags out to the car while you do the last check up so nothing is forgotten. It’seems like everything is in order. Then you putting on your jacket and a pair of ballerinas and then locking the door. Finally you are on your way and you still don’t know where you going but 1, 5 hours later recognize the environments and smiles in delight. You’ve done this trip at least once every year since you met. Your first holiday 6 years ago was to this place. You fell in love with the beautiful surroundings, the woods, the fields and the calm atmosphere. It’s perfect for relaxing after some stressful weeks at work.  
The lady who owns the B&B also have two cabins for rent. Last year you rented one and you hope that is the plan for this weekend too. The B&B is nice but just not that private as you like it to be. It’s located on her husband’s farm but the cabins are higher up in the woods. Just five minutes walk from the parking lot. Vegard stops to let you go ahead in to the reception while he’s parking the car. Maja is on her phone but lights up when she sees you and end the conversation quickly. “Why hello and welcome! How are you? Hope everything is okay? Where’s that gorgeous curly angel of yours?”, she’s bubbly as ever, that’s one of the things you like about her. She’still happy and silly like a girl but also wise. “So you youngsters are here for some romantic time I guess”, she blurts out and grins, making quoting marks around romantic. “Well yeah…hrm…”, you respond a bit embarrassed about her spot on comment. “Well Vegard told me you wanted the cabin again so I guessed you wanted some privacy”, she blinks and handle you the key. “Do you want breakfast tomorrow or do you want to sleep in? You look exhausted” “No but would you mind terribly to make us a picnic basket maybe, for around eleven?” , Vegard asks sticking his head through the door. “No of course not, I’ll do anything for you sweetie you know that.”  
She says giving him a big hug and pinch his cheek. “God you’re one handsome man, you know that don’t you? If I was younger...” “Well so I’ve been told...” , Vegard looks at you with sparkly, joyful eyes. He’s happy to be back, you can tell. “Well you kids go and have a great time then” She almost force you out of the small reception and on your way to the cabin.  
You open the door and let the peaceful atmosphere calm you… The cabin is small and cozy with a tiny kitchen, a bedroom, livingroom and a bathroom. Everything you need really. Right now both of you just need a goodnights sleep. Vegard puts your bags in the bedroom and then you get ready for bed. While brushing your teeth you make sure to thank Vegard for taking you here. “Well you’ve looked so tired lately and I needed some time off too, min kjære. All the rehearsals for the new show is exhausting and Bård is really getting on my nerves lately so this is good” You get undressed in comfortable silence and you look at Vegard’s naked body, feeling the usual arousal building up but you are just too damn tired. “My god you’re sexy but can we just sleep tonight?” “Sure we can, we have the whole weekend to ourselves, there’s no hurry.”, He says while crawling in to bed reaching for you. You give him a big kiss and cuddle up with your back against his chest. He’s holding you tight while you both drifting away to peaceful sleep.  
You’re wide awake, you’re sure you heard something scratch the window…oh well you are in the woods so nothing strange with that. You make yourself comfy in the arms of your love by scooting nearer his firm body, enjoying his warm embrace. You smile when you feel his reaction to your body. Even in his sleep, his body responds. You feel him getting hard against your bum. Hm… you might as well enjoy yourself while being awake you think, while putting your hand between the two of you stroking his growing penis and listen to him moan in his sleep. His body has a life on it’s own when you continue to touch him, it respond by grinding slow but uncontrolled against your naked cheeks. It’s incredibly exiting too experience his body in this way, with him not able to hide anything from you. You’re already wet from the feeling of being in command when you part your thighs and let his cock thrust between them.  
Silky smooth, hard cock… so near your aching pussy, yet so far away… Something makes you sure that Vegard isn’t asleep anymore. Is it his moans that’s coming nearer your ear or is it the fact that his thrusts becomes more controlled, more teasing? You can’t tell but when his hands reach out for your breasts and starts to knead them you know his wide awake and horny as hell. His hot breath is on your neck, making you shiver and long for his lips to touch it. Suddenly his mouth is on your neck sucking and biting while his hands wander down your body, down to your clit. Gently he starts to rub it in small circles. “So girl… you’re trying to have some fun with out me? You see, it doesn’t work that way”, he says. His voice is determent and full of lust. You can’t hold your thoughts in so you just tell him all your secrets. “Please Vegard I just want to get fucked, while you tell me how much you want me. I want you to talk dirty to me.”  
You’re actually begging him for it. You can’t help but move with his thrusts now. Your pussy feels like a black hole ready to consume any phallus shaped thing. You’re actually surprised that his thick cock haven’t been pulled in yet. “You are the sluttiest girl I know, my god you’re greedy. You know how much you turn me on and still you need verbal proof of it. How about, you are so sexy I just want to fuck you senseless and when you wake up I’m going to lick you into submission. I’m going to have my way with you when you suspect it the least. Be prepared, it might be in the car right by the highway or at the cinema. Maybe even in the clothing store against the wall in one of those small changing rooms. You never know but for now you have to settle for me fucking you right here, right now.” With that he let you feel his hardness teasing your wet, slippery entrance before he enter you in one deep thrust. Oh, the feeling of being filled to the brim with his thickness. The wanting of just keep going and the longing for relief at the same time, it makes you mad. Your breath is heavy and your moans comes out like muffled cries.  
Vegard is in full control of what he’s doing. His hands are all over your body and when he demands you to get up on your hands and knees you obey him happily. He drives hard into your wetness, while gripping your hair just to bend your head to the side, displaying your delicate neck. The pain when you feel his teeth sink deep into your muscles is reversed in to pure lust. You cry out loud, it’s like being fucked by a beast and you love it. A hot curly haired beast. You love how it’s only you that makes him showing this side. He’s always nice and polite and friendly distant to people but with you… He let loose completely with you and when you feel you’re about to come you let your body cramp, your inside is dragging his cock in with every convulsion. His moans are frustrated and so near to climax and when he comes it’s with deep satisfaction. He hugs you and pull you down beside him. Still with him inside you, you fall into deep dreamless sleep. The morning is yet to come and the weekend has just began.


	2. part2

Part 2  
You wake up with the early spring sun in your eyes. Birds are singing while you watch your love still sleeping. He still looks like a little boy in his sleep. Unruly curls all over his pillow, long dark eyelashes resting against his cheeks and that cute half smile on his lips… That’s where the boyish look stops and the man begins. He need to shave but you hope he doesn’t do that today, you like him scruffy. He’s lying there all stretched out on his back in a relaxed pose, perfect for you to admire him in all his naked glory. He’s the hottest you know of, all curls and eyes, smiles and chest hair... A petite but solid body with thighs so meaty you could dedicate a lifetime to just lick their soft, sensitive skin. You can’t believe how lucky you are to have this man by your side.  
You decide to let your man sleep in for a while and rinse your body under the shower to erase every sticky trace of the nights lovemaking. The skirt and blouse will do for today, it’s lovely outside. You hesitate at the sight of your new underwear…should you, or should you not? You take them with you anyway. A quick shower later you head out of the bathroom just to meet Vegard in the doorway. You give him a peck on his cheek and leave him to clean himself up. “I’m going down to fetch the basket”, you shout trough the door before closing it.  
Half an hour later you are on your way to your favourite pic-nic spot. Vegard casually dressed in blue jeans and one of his white, long sleeved undershirts with those small frustrating buttons. It makes him look hot with no effort at all. His already lightly tanned skin looks so tempting against the white… yeah he’s sexy. You checking out his butt in those tight jeans when he climbs over the last fence before you’re there. He reaches out for your hand to help you over and you make sure to pull your skirt up just a little bit more than needed. Vegards eyes are on your thighs and you’re smiling to yourself when you hear him hold his breath and letting a small sigh out. “God you’re such a tease” , he says with a laughter and hugs you tight. “I saw what you left in the bathroom and I’ve noticed that I´m right in my suspicions…you´re not wearing a bra. ” He whispers in your ear, making your body shiver and your nipples stiffen. He cups his hands around your breasts and brush your nipples through the soft fabric with his thumbs. Leaning in for a kiss, he pushes you against the fence. His kiss is light, teasing at first. Then deep and demanding when he force you to let his tongue in to play with yours. You let him in happily but just as quick as it started he stops, takes your hand and the basket and he drags you with him to find the perfect spot.  
Finally you find it on a little hill, possibly the same one as the first time you where here. Vegard spreads the blanket out and plops down, beginning to pull things out of the basket. “Coffee? –yikes here you have darling”, He handle you the thermos and find himself some juice. Funny, he never learned to drink coffee. Well he does it if he feels obligated. Like the first time meeting your parents.  
You dig in on the sandwiches Maja made you and just enjoy the moment of peace. “ Vegard do you remember the first time we where here?” “Yes, I do” , He answer with a mischievous grin.. You had been seeing each other for just a couple of weeks then. First time you went out on a “date” he picked you up at your place and took you on a stroll down the street to the pizza place on the corner. You were not impressed at all and when he took your hand and told you that he don’t do dates, you were even more irritated on his behavior. “You see, I don’t do dates, I hang out with people and if I like them then we might go out for dinner and a movie. In Norway there is no such thing as dating. I always stay exclusive to the girl I’m seeing and I’m pretty sure women of today are capable of paying their own food. I don’t like feeling like I have to bribe my way to your bed!” He’d said and raised an eyebrow. Okey… after that explanation your irritation melted away. He didn’t saw you as a trophy and he wasn’t rude. He just wanted to be honest with you.  
Actually you started to appreciate his way of thinking when weeks gone by. So different from how other guys had treated you. You kissed on your first non-date and made love the first time here on the very spot just weeks after that. It had been magic and awkward at the same time. He’d been very clear in his intentions but at the end of the line, he’d been so shy that you had to take the lead. That was not hard at all with all his gorgeousness before you, you remember and when you made him all exited he had let his shyness go and he had fucked you like no one before…  
You blush at the memory and a raising feeling of desire starts to pump trough your veins. Everything seems to go silent when you looking up, meeting Vegard’s dark eyes. Clearly he is thinking the same as you. “You know I’m not that shy awkward guy anymore but I can be, if you want me to?” His voice is almost begging and he looks at you with puppy eyes. His cheeks are blushed and his mouth is so inviting. “Please do what you want with me”, He whispers and stares down at the leftovers of his juice, trying to look innocent. You crack up and letting out a giggle but Vegard stays serious. He really wants this for a change you understand.  
You leaning forward to him and place a small kiss on his lips. Tasting him and sucking in his bottom lip to chew lightly on it. He responds with just the faintest of moans and kiss you back. It feels like your first kiss, your head is spinning and you just can’t get enough. His lips are so soft, almost like a girls but his stubble reminds you that he’s nothing like a girl at all. You let your tongue slips in between his lips to explore his mouth a little closer while you scoot near him and straddle his lap. The evidence of his arousal is clear as soon as you sit down. The bulge in his pants tells you that this is all that he wants. When you kiss his neck you feel his pulse fastens and when you place his hands on your breast he grunts in gratitude. His hands does what they’ve done so many times. They massaging them firmly but yet soft, plays with your nipples through the fabric before they slips under your blouse for further exploring.  
You rip his shirt open to feel his hot skin on your lips, the unique smell of him, like fresh laundry and musk. You love his scent, so light and fresh, no heavy colognes. Just him. You’re intoxicated by him. While grinding him you get reminded of the panties left in the bathroom. The feeling of only thick jeans fabric between your wet pussy and Vegard’s hard cock is almost to much to take. Your moans makes Vegard open his eyes and wonder what it’s all about. Slowly he let one of his hands slip under your skirt and when he feels your naked butt, he brake character for a moment just to let out a “You naughty girl” with a pleased, husky voice. You are so wet, you know your excitement is going to leave big stains on his pants but none of you care. You just continue to grind him and kiss his chest before you pull his shirt off, demanding him to unbutton your blouse. He’s trying to but he gives up and just pulls it over your head. The spring sun is warming your bare back even though it still is a bit of a chill in the air.  
You feel the desire to run your hands in his hair, letting your fingers pull his locks while kissing him. Letting them trace patterns on his back, his chest, playing with his nipples… all at once, you can’t get enough of him. You lick him, taste him, bite him and when he let out a heavy grunt you decide it’s time. You get off him letting him see what he does to you. His pants are ruined but he just laughs. He’s braver now, putting his fingers to use between your legs while you unzip his pants and pull them down to his knees… Licking his well shaped thighs in fascination… Your weakness for them it’s near to a fetish, they’re just outstanding… You’re licking your way up from his knees to his balls. Kissing them softly and then goes for his cock. His way of moving under your tongue tells you how much he wants you. He’s heavy breathing and wimps in pleasure when you suck him like a pro. You like to give him pleasure. With your mouth, tongue and hands you making him almost come.  
To know the power you have over him makes you feel invincible, like burning up of desire and victory over him. You can’t help it but submissive Vegard is just as sexy as his dominant side he sometimes shows. Today this is what you both want and now you need to feel him inside you. Before you straddle him again you let your dripping wet cunt leave teasing appreciation marks on his thighs. You want him so bad but you keep letting him feel your almost unbearable longing for him while sliding up his thighs. He is impatient now, trying to take over the situation but you won’t let him. When you finally reach for his hard cock, perfectly made for you, he bites his lower lip and stare into your eyes. You tease him, allowing only a bit of him to enter just to make his cock wet and slippery. Then you make him watch you when you play with it, rubbing it firmly against your pulsating clit. All that hard, silky smooth cock against your soft, hot flesh is driving you both mad. He can’t take his eyes off what’s happening. His thrusts are hard and demanding but his eyes are soft and begging when he open his mouth… “Please” is all he’s saying…  
Quickly you stop playing and ask him: “what?” “Please fuck me” He whispers and looks at you with wild eyes and blushing cheeks… “Please, I want you so bad” You give him a grin of satisfaction and slowly letting yourself down on his cock inch by inch till he fills you up. Vegard has closed his eyes and let his head back in pleasure, all you can hear is your blood rushing and his never ending moans. Grabbing his soft curls for something steady to hold on to is probably not the best of decision but you do that and kiss him deeply. You start fucking him slowly and eagerly, trying to feel as much of his glorious body against yours as possibly. Your lust for this curly haired bastard is consuming and you are determent to ride him to paradise and back.  
Putting your muscles to use, you start to milk him while riding him hard. He responds by grabbing your hips and keep you steady with every of his thrusts. He seem to forgotten his role in this but you just don’t mind anymore. Effectively he gets you on your back, drives his cock deep in your pulsating cunt. You know he won’t last for long now and you start to rub yourself to satisfaction. He comes with a growl against your neck, his uncontrolled spasms make you orgasm harder then you know you could.  
Your breathing going back to normal and you cuddle up beside him to save this moment of peace. Lying there, with your head resting on his shoulder, you kiss him and start laughing. “I’ve ruined your jeans” “Well, I don’t think I’m gonna need them much anyway…”, he says with laughter in his voice, caressing your cheek.


End file.
